How To Win 1,00000 Without Trying Episode 7
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Chris Griffin (Family Guy), Isabella Garpia-Sheprio (Phineas And Ferb) Olga Pataki (Hey Arnold!) and Grandpapi Jorge Rivera AKA Puma Loco (El Tigre) are all going to play for 1,000.00 each and Rainer Wolfcastle, who's known for playing McBain in the McBain movies from "Simpsons" Episodes is the new announcer! So how will the players gets to play for? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my 7th episode of "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying" and for the past 6 episodes, this fanfiction series has given away $5,857.96, $142.04 short of the $6,000.00 Limit, and I would like to say that this episodes has been limited to 4 contestants.

Music: "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying" theme

Rainer "McBain" Wolfcastle: Hello, and welcome to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", and I'm your new announcer and here's your host, Chris Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodman!

(Chris and Contestant Chris came in, Audience cheers)

Chris Go: Yes, thank you and welcome to our new episode of "How To Win Thousand Dollars Without Really Trying", I'm your host Chris Goodman and here is our new announcer, I'm sure you know him as McBain from those McBain Movies so here he is, Rainer Wolfcastle!

(Spotlight came to Rainer Wolfcastle, Audience cheers and Applause)

Rainer: Thank you, and may I say it's an honor to be on your show as your announcer.

Audience Member: You Stink!

(Rainer throws bomb at Audience member, bomb explodes)

Rainer: Sorry, force of habit.

Chris Go: Now Rainer, you don't want to be force into McBain.

Rainer: It's what I get to do.

Chris Go: All right, anyway, let's welcome to our first contestant Chris Griffin from Rhode Island.

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris Gr.: All right, thanks to be here.

Chris Go: Now Mr. Griffin, it says here that you're 13 years old and you're going to be driving a car in 3 years so I think that you're going to be that quite simply as you get to make sure that you're going to get some hard work into the experience within it, is that right?

Chris Gr: That's right Mr. Goodman, and may I say it could be that it was going to be that if I win $1,000.00, I'll get to be put into my college tuition.

Chris Go: Well, that's very nice. So, as you can see that, you're just that you're 6 questions away from winning that $1,000.00 and remember, if you don't get one right answer, it's game over for you!

Chris Gr: If I get one wrong answer, I'll leave with nothing.

Chris Go: That's right, and just to make sure that you're going to make sure to be using that lifelines just in case a question gets hard, 50-50 is where we're going to take away some two wrong answers, leaving one wrong answer and the correct one, Phone-A-Friend is where a friend gets to phone one friend as it got only 30 seconds to answer the question, and ask the audience of where that all of the members, oops! Sorry, almost all of the audience that could be that they get to be getting the right answer.

Chris Gr: That's right, I think that it could be that quite as they get to be that it was going to make sure that we're going to have some fun in there.

Rainer: All right, I can totally relate.

Chris Go: And if you're out of lifelines, you get to be walking away with the money you made so far.

Chris Gr: my dad told me about the show, that reminds me, let's get it on the road!

Chris Go: Okay then, let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying!"

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris Go: All right, here's you first question worth $0.01 and here it is.

$0.01 Question: In the 1989 Disney film _The Little Mermaid,_ Who is Sebastian?

A:Dog  
B:Crab  
C:Rabbit  
D:Cat

Chris Gr: Gee, I Think that I learn that movie and may I say that it happens to be that it's going to be "B", final answer.

Chris Go:You wasted no time, you got right for $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris Go: Okay then, here is your next question worth $0.10.

$0.10 Question: Which of the following is not an amount of pieces of a Jigsaw Puzzle?

A:24  
B:100  
C:1,000  
D:1,000,000

Chris Gr:I think that it wasn't hard, I think that it could be that it was going make sure that it isn't 24, it's not 100 either, so I think that friendly gesture and say 1,000,000, final answer.

Chris Go: You're right for $0.10!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Audience Member No.2: I WANT ME SOME CHOCOLATE!

(Rainer throws another bomb at audience member, explodes at chair, audience member flies away)

Chris Go: I think that our new announcer gets the swing of things right after Chris Griffin goes for $1.00.

$1.00 Question: Which of the following was not added in the Dr. Suess classic _Green Eggs And Ham?_

A:Dog  
B:Tree  
C:Car  
D:Goat

Chris Gr: I think that my dad should not had to be letting this but I think that it could be that it was going to be that it was seriously to be easy and I think that it could be that quite as they get to notice it as they're going to use it, so I'm going to ask the audience.

Chris Go: Okay then, Audience, Chris needs your help, if you can lock in your answers, "A" "B" "C" or "D", please vote now!

Voting Results:  
A:56%  
B:4%  
C:10%  
D:30%

Chris Go: Okay, not the way that I wanted to go for.

Chris Gr: Nice try but I think that there's no dog in _Green Eggs And Ham_ so I think that we're going to say "A", final answer.

Chris Go: And so it is for $1.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris Go: And We'll be right back after a word from our sponsor.

Music Cue: Going into commercial

Commercial: Teen Titanic Trailer

 **Announcer** : This summer, James Cameron's epic movie returns...

 **Frederick Fleet** : Iceberg straight ahead!

 **Announcer** : ...in a way you've never seen it before.

 **Captain Cold** : Talk about a chilly reception!

(Captain Cold aims his ice gun at the Titanic and shoots an ice blast at Robin, currently taking the ship's wheel, but he ducks, evading the shot)

 **Robin** : Nice try, Cold!

(Robin throws a batarang at Cold, hitting him square in the head and sending him falling off the iceberg.)

 **Announcer** : _Teen Titanic_.

 **Raven** : Azarath... _Metrion..._ _**Zinthos!**_

(Raven's arcane tomfoolery punches the hull full of holes, flooding the Titanic.)

 **Cyborg** : I built this ship to be unsinkable! So let me interface with the computer, and fix the problem.

(Robin is seen drawing a portrait of Beast Boy, currently posing)

 **Beast Boy** : How's it look?

(The portrait is ruined the second Beast Boy turns into a tiger.)

 **Robin** : Stop doing that!

(Starfire and Blue Beetle are seen, with the former holding the latter's Scarab.)

 **Starfire** : I think it's called the "Blue Diamond of the Crown".

 **Blue Beetle** : No, it's called a " _scarab_ " (takes the bug) - and it's mine. (morphs into his Armored form and jets away)

(Superboy and the people are seen.)

 **Superboy** : Iceberg's not a problem. I'll just move us out of the way.

(Superboy lifts the Titanic - only to break it in half.)

 **Superboy:** Uh oh.

(Kid Flash darts to and fro, opening the doors to the apartments to EVAC the passengers.)

 **Kid Flash** : Get-out,-out,-everybody-out!

(Starfire and Blue Beetle are seen again.)

 **Starfire** : Oh, boy. Here we go!

(They both jump.)

 **Cyborg** : Stupid iceberg ruined everything. TAKE THIS!

BLAST!

 **Wonder Girl** : I'll never let go!

 **Aqualad** : You can actually. I can breathe underwater.

 **Announcer** : _Teen Titanic_.

(segment ends)

-END CHAPTER-

Closing Note: I used this commercial from animated episode of _Mad_ so I don't own it.


	2. Chapter 2

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Rainer Wolfcastle: Welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", and here it is, your host Chrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss Goodman!

Chris Go: Yes, thank you Mr. Wolfcastle, welcome back to the show indeed, and we're here with our contestant Chris whom to seem that he's got $1.00, and he's going for $10.00, 3 away from $1,000.00, and I believe that he's got something to show, isn't it?

Chris Gr: Why yes, I believe that I got this as they could make it as they could make it when they're going to notice about it.

Chris Go: Yes and I believe that it was going to learn that we could see that your dad's in the audience.

Chris Gr: Yes, and I could say hi to my mom as well. (Turns over to his mom Lois, waving his hands) Hi Mom!

Lois: Hi Honey.

(Chris Go. Turns back to Chris Gr.)

Chris Gr.: Okay, it seems that it was going to see that you're going to make sure that it was at hard core about it.

Chris Go: Okay, let's get back to the game and see if we can get you $10.00, Let's Play!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris Go: Okay, here's your next question worth $10.00.

$10.00 Question: What is the name of the ship from the First Thanksgiving Story?

A:Mayflower  
B:Titanic  
C:Free Willy  
D:Jenny

Chris Gr: Hmm, I Don't think it's Jenny, and I don't think it's Titanic, I used up my Ask-The-Audience, and I can't use get them to shout out answers. I Think that I could use the 50-50.

Chris Gr: All right.

Rainer Wolfcastle: Tut Tut, let me save the trouble. (Shoots out Answers "B" and "D")

50-50 Answers:  
A:Mayflower  
C:Free Willy

Chris Gr: All right then, I Guess that I'm going with Answer "C", final answer.

Chris Go: Oh Chris, I'm so sorry, the correct answer is "A".

Chris Gr: Oh, geez, I'm so sorry.

Chris Go: I guess that you'll have to leave here with nothing.

Peter: (Stands up) Now wait a minute, I demand that you get to try again!

Chris Go: I'm sorry Mr. Griffin, but he leaves here with nothing, that's the rule.

Rainer Wolfcastle: I'll take care of him. (Throws bomb at Peter and Lois as they blast away)

Chris Gr: Hey, you can't do that!

Rainer Wolfcaslte: I can do so! (Pulls off bomb, explodes on Chris Screaming)

Chris Go: Chris Griffin everybody, isn't he great?

Remaining Audience Members: (Awkward Applause)

Chris Go: Okay, our next contestant is the smartest girl in history, I give you Olga Pataki

(Olga came in as audience came in)

Rainer Wolfcastle: Olga Pataki is a girl whom she's incredibly smart as she could get of which she already have.

Audience Member: You Stink!

(Rainer throws bomb at Audience member as she got blown away)

Chris Gr: Okay Rainer, let's not get carried away.

Olga: It's so great to be here Mr. Goodman, and I believe that my dear baby sister that could be that she would had to be that it was that simply had to feel the testament.

Chris Gr: Yes, yes, I Believe that we could feel like that.

Olga: So, when do we start the game?

Chris Gr: Uh, right now! You know the rules, you know that lifelines, let's play the game!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris Gr: Okay, here's your first question worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question: How many players on the game Backgammon?

A:2  
B:3  
C:4  
D:5

Olga: Hmm, I Think that this ain't going to see that it could be good or it could be bad, but I think that was going to see that it wasn't a hard choice so I'm going with "A", final answer.

Chris Gr: Got it right for $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris Gr: Okay, here it is for $1.00.

$1.00 Question: How much points in a Basketball game when you get the highest?

A:50  
B:100  
C:150  
D:200

Olga: Gee, this is a hard question as I Thought that it had that, so I Think that it's going to be answer "D", final answer.

Chris Gr: What a Score, you're right!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris Gr: And We'll be right back after a word of our sponsor.

Audience (Cheers and Applause)

Rainer Wolfcastle: And We'll be right back with a word from commercials.

-END CHAPTER-


	3. Chapter 3

Rainer Wolfcastle: Welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 without really trying", and here's your host, Chrissssssssssssss gooooooodmannnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Hello and welcome back to the show, I'm here with Contestant Olga Pataki and she seems to be coming up for the next question worth $10.00, so tell me, do you think that it could be that quite as they had to feel as she could be.

Olga: Yes, and I think that it could be that it was going to be that make it as they could notice it when my family had to see as they could feel as they had to get it the old fashion way.

Chris: Yes, and I believe that was going to see that quite simply as they would find out about it.

Olga: I don't know about you but I think that it was going to make sure that it was going to be that quite simply as they had to learn that it was never had to make up for it.

Chris: Yes, and I think that it was going to make sure that we're going back to the game.

Olga: Oh yes, that's right, the $10.00 question.

Chris: Let's Play the game!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Here it is for $10.00.

$10.00 Question: What was the name of the strangest fruit that never meant to be confused to be a vegetable?

A:Tomato  
B:Kumquat  
C:Apple  
D:Grapes

Olga: Gee, I Think that it could that it was simply had to think about it as they could notice it as they might had to choose that it was going to be that simply had to go for it, so I Think that I'm going with "C", Final.

Chris: Oh Olga, I'm so sorry, it was "A", "A".

Olga: (Cries) You could've let me to have a lifeline! (Crying, runs away)

Chris: Uh, Olga Pakati everybody!

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: Okay, let's meet our next contestant, he's a powerful villain in Miracle City and he seems to robs banks and steals from the poor, and keeps it for himself, let's give it up for Puma Loco himself, Jorge Rivera!

Audience: (Jeers and Booing)

Jorge: Eh, Boo all you like but it ain't going to stop me! (Walks over to the hot seat and sat on it)

Chris: So Mr. Rivera, I Think that you're puma loco, the most powerful villain in the entire villain in Miracle city, is that right?

Jorge: You better Believe it, and may I say that I will get to play, shall we say, "fair and square"? (laughs awakardly, then make it evil as he laugh evilly as fiery background appears, then coughs)

Chris: Yes, and I believe that you're going to believe that you're going to play the game so you know the rules, you know the lifelines, so let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without trying"!

Audience: (Cheering and Applause)

Chris: Okay, here comes your first question worth $0.01.

Jorge: $0.01? That's outrageous, I mean ask away.

$0.01: In the _Donald Duck_ cartoons, what is the name of his girlfriend that also shares the same name as a flower?

A:Dasiy  
B:Daffodil  
C:Rose  
D:Sunflower

Jorge: Why that's pretty easy, it's answer "A", final answer.

Chris: And you're right for $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: here comes your next question worth $0.10.

$0.10 Question: Which of the following that a bike has that a car doesn't?

A:Wheels  
B:Mirror  
C:Handles  
D:Pedals

Jorge: Why that's pretty easy, I think that I could go for "C", final answer.

Chris: And you're right for $0.10!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: And we'll be right back after a word from our sponsor.

Jorge: But I just got started!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Announcer: This is a News Break

Newscaster Andrew Matlack: It seems that we got a lifestyles that we heard that there's an upcoming TV X-Cover story between _Friends_ and _Everybody Loves Raymond,_ how does this possible? not to my noggin. Previews at 11:00.

-END CHAPTER-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the first chapter since January 19th, since practically 2 months ago.

COMMERICAL: NEW FANFICTION CROSSOVER

ANNOUNCER: COMING SOON TO , BART SIMPSON IS BACK AND THIS TIME, HE GETS TO MOVE TO A CITY THAT'S A SPICY CESSPOOL OF CRIME AND VILLIANY

Bart Simpson (Age 16): Mom, I Got expelled from school and been forced to move into Miracle City.

Marge Simpson: Is that bad?

Homer Simpson: If Only I can figure it out of how much that it could possibly happen to be around that town if the White Pandera can do the shots.

ANNOUNCER: HE'S THE BOY WHO LIKES TO MAKE PEOPLE TO EAT HIS SHORTS.

Bart Simpson: Hello, Miracle City! How are you?

ANNOUNCER: AND HE'S THE BOY WHO'S STILL ON HIS DESNTINY.

Manny Rivera: If I know anything better, I say that he gets to be that quite simply as they get to feel like it.

Frieda Squadez: And yet, he going to find out that you're El Tigre.

ANNOUNCER: TOGETHER, THEY MIGHT GET TO SAVE MICACLE CITY!

Bart Simpson: I'm Bart Simpson, Who are you?

Manny Rivera: I'm Manny, and this is my best friend Frieda.

(Frieda in love with Bart with hearts in her eyes)

ANNOUNCER: AS THEY COULD HAD TO FACE THE BIGGEST VILLAINS IN CARTOON HISTORY!

Santana Of The Dead: If I win, you're going to be leaving town forever!

Rodolfo Rivera: I See that last neighbor was villains.

Grandpapi Rivera: Just remember, Bart might get to be evil! (Laughs evilly as firey background appears as he cough)

ANNOUNCER: BETWEEN THE EVENTS OF THE _EL TIGRE_ EPISODE "NO BOOTS, NO BELT, NO BURRO"...

(Bart fighting Bantainos)

ANNOUNCER: ...AND 'S CROSSOVER CARTOON STORY "VIVA VIA CARTOONS",

Manny Rivera: Quickly, we got to save Frieda!

ANNOUNCER: COME AN HARD CORE ADVENTURE AS THE WOULD SEE IT.

Santana Of The Dead: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!

Bart Simpson: Who Am I? I'm... (Spinning, turn into Bartman) Bartman. Also your worst nightmare!

El Tigre: Ready for 2?

Santana Of The Dead: Dah! Two superheroes? No Fair!

ANNOUNCER: BARTMAN VS EL TIGRE

Maria Rivera: How come that I'm not in this trailer?

Announcer: Because it's a teaser trailer.

Maria Rivera: Oh, Okay.

END COMMERICAL

News reporter: It seems that Andrew Matlack as conformed that those 2 sitcoms are his mom's favorites. that is the news and that's all we need to know.

Announcer: NOW BACK TO THE STORY

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", I'm here with Jorgen whom won $0.10 and he seems to be building up as they could get to go for $1.00.

Jorgen: Yes, I Do, and may I say that I could be that was I was going to show that it was going to make it as they oould had to follow as they had to build up as follows as they get to make as they get to do so as they get to show Fairy World that I could be the richest powerful Fairy in the world and then, I had to make sure that I could be that my wife the tooth fairy and I get to be happy with just $500.00 each.

Tooth Fairy: Thanks but I happen to leave money under the pillow and-

Chris: If you can make kids richer, I guess that Could be that quite simply making them happier.

Tooth Fairy: I'm in!

Chris: Okay then, Let's play for some more!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here it is for $1.00.

$1.00 Question: Which one of the juices that Donald Duck gets to be on?

A:Apple  
B:Orange  
C:Grape  
D:Tomato

Jorgen: Well, I Think those juices that could be that simply as they had to figure it out as they get to make up for it, but I think that if I could had to make for it, I had to use the 50-50.

Chris: 50-50, okay then, Let's take away two wrong answers leaving Jorgen one wrong answer and the correct one.

Remaining Answers:  
A:Apple  
B:Orange

Jorgen: Well, that wasn't hard enough, I think that we could be that simply as they had get to follow as they had to go, I think that I'm going with "B" Orange, Final.

Chris: Just got $1.00!

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: Okay, here it is for $10.00.

$10.00 Question: Complete this phrase: This is a millionaire that gone...  
A:Crazy  
B:Friendly  
C:Mean  
D:Greedy

Jorgen: What kind of a question is that? I'm sorry but I'm going to use my next two lifelines on this one, first, I need the Phone-A-Friend.

Chris: Okay, we'll get a friend for this one.

(Phone ringing)

Angry Chef: Hello?

Chris: Hello, this is Chris Goodman from "How to Win $1,000.00 Without Trying" and our contestant Jorgen needs your help.

Angry Chef: I Never heard of you, don't ever call me again! (Hangs up)

Chris: Sorry, let's try it again.

(Phone ringing)

Cosmo: Hello?

Chris: Hello, Cosmo?

Cosmo: yes, I'll accept the charges.

Chris: This is Chris Goodman from "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", I'm here with Jorgen and I are stuck at a $10.00 and he needs your help.

Cosmo: Well, what do you want me to do?

Chris: You got 30 Seconds, and good luck.

Jorgen: Okay, Cosmo. (reading Question and Answer)

Cosmo: Oh, that's real easy, if I know anything better, I say that it's going had to be "A", Crazy, and that's my guess for your final answer.

Jorgen: Are you sure?

Cosmo: I'm sure? I Thought I'm Cosmo!

Jorgen: Just let me think about it.

(Timer Buzzer)

Chris: That was odd. Okay, back to the question.

Jorgen: I want to ask the audience as my big finish!

Chris: Okay Audience, Listen up, Jorgen needs your help, on your keypads, vote "A" "B" "C" Or "D", please vote now.

Voting results  
A:25%  
B:74%  
C:1%  
D:24%

Chris: Oh, Come on, do you think that it could be that simply as they had to figure as they get to make sure that we'll never get a correct answer.

Jorgen: Okay then, I guess that I Had no choice but to walk away with a dollar.

Chris: Okay, just for heck of it, I guess that the correct answer "D" Crazy.

Jorgen: Ah. $1.00.

Tooth Fairy: We'll talk when we get home.

(Both walk away while "Bye-Bye Contestent" from "millionaire" plays)

Jorgen: Aren't they a lovely couple?

Rainer: Yes, I guess that they are.

Jorgen: When we come back, One more contestant will get to try for a grand!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

-END CHAPTER-


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the first chapter since March 4th of this year, and we're going to finish off with Isabella Gapria-Shperio.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Rainer Wolfcastle: Welcome Back to the show and here's your host, Chrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss Goodman!

Chris: Hi folks, and welcome back to the show, we're here with our final contestant of the episode Isabella Garpia-Shperio

Isabella: Hi Mom!

Vivian: Oh, hello Isabella!

Chris: Now it seems that Isabella is the leader of the Fireside troop 64231 and she seems that she was going to see that she'll have to raise up to $1,000.00.

Isabella: That's right Mr. Goodman sir.

Chris: Call me Chris.

Isabella: Okay um, Chris.

Chris: So tell me, what will you do with the $1,000.00?

Isabella: Well, I had to investment ment though college and well I think that we could be that I'm going to there with Phineas and then we'll get married and then we'll have kids and then we'll grow old together and then we'll have to die and drift apart.

Chris: Okay, I Think that it was going to allow that was going to allow that it was going see that it was kind of good as they get to see that is simply as they hey get to see that it was going to simply as they get to go to 6 questions and then some, so let's play "How to Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying"!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Let's Start with the $0.01 Question.

$0.01 Question: Which of the following that has the letter "Q" in it?

A:Queen  
B:Concern  
C:Snails  
D:Tubes

Isabella: Oh that's easy, it's Queen and that's began with the letter "Q", so I'm going with Answer "A", final answer.

Chris: You got it right for $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, here it comes for $0.10.

$0.10 Question: Which of the following is not a Sonic Game?

A:Sonic 1  
B:Sonic 2  
C:Triple Trouble  
D:Airpalne

Isabella: Gee, that's easier, I'll go with "D", final answer.

Chris: Son of a gun, that's correct for $0.10.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here's a $1.00 Question.

$1.00 Question: WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!

A:Isabella  
B:Garpia  
C:Sheperio  
D:Isabella Garpia Shperio

Isabella: What kind of a pathic question you asked me that's wroth $1.00? I demaded a lifeline!

Chris: Okay, then which lifeline that you'll use?

Isabella: I'll be taking that Phone-A-Friend.

Chris: Okay, here we go, let's call a random person.

(Phone ringing)

Phineas:Hello?

Isabella: Whatcha doin'?

Phineas: Oh, hey Isabella.

Chris: I got your girlfriend and she's going for $1.00

Phineas: Uh, Okay.

Chris: You got 30 seconds, staring right now.

Phineas: That's your name, isn't it? It's your full name!

Isabella: You're right, it is my full name.

Phineas: And for information, Isabella's not my girlfriend, she's a girl who happens to be my friend.

Chris: Okay, awawrkd.

Isabella: But I'll get to be his girlfriend if we cut to the chase.

Chris: Fine, here's your $1,000.00 plus the $1.00 you already won, so that's $1,001.00 in total.

Isabella: Yay, I won a total of $1,001.00!

Chris: And that's it for this episode of "How To Win $!,000.00 Without Really Trying", I'm Chris Goodman and this is my announcer Rainer Wolfcastle, and we're saying good night!

Jorge: Hey wait a minute, he tricked me!

Audience: (Gasps as Grandpapi Rivera gets to Chris)

Jorge: He tied me up during 2 commercials ago!

Chris: Oh, that's right, and what's worst is we never _did_ get to finish your game! (Turn over to the audience and readers) Don't go away, we got unfinished business to take care of.

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

-END CHAPTER-


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: If you don't know what happen during the last 2 commercials that this story had, here it is.

Jorge: Whoo, I'm up to $0.10, and it seems to be up to commercial. I wonder if I Could happen to be allowing that it was going to see that if I could cheat.

Jorgen: Oh, I beg to differ.

(Jorge turns over to Jorgen Von Strangle)

Jorge: ooh! oh, ow, Ohh-Hoo-Hoo, please stop! Please! Stop! no stop! Ow!

Jorgen: Well, now that settled, I could be getting into this.

Me: We're going to be back and 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Hello and welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", and I'm here with Puma Loco as he gets to be that he's going for a Dollar- Wait! Where is he?

(Jorgen came in)

Jorgen: Uh, the police had to taken him to jail so I had to be a contestant.

Chris: And who are you?

Jorgen: I am Jorgen Von Strangle, and this is my wife the Tooth Fairy.

Tooth Fairy: Jorgen wanted to be here so he could win.

Chris: Well, I See that, so you know the rules, you know the lifelines, so let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really trying!"

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, here it is, our first question worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question: Which was the following is not a Vowel?

A:A  
B:I  
C:O  
D:An Orange

Jorgen: Well, it seems that an orange is a fruit, not a vowel so it's "D", final.

Chris: Got it right for $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay and here's your next question worth $0.10.

$0.10 Question: In The _Rugrats_ Fanfiction story "Baby Stu And Drew", what cause to turn Stu and Drew to turn into babies?

A:A Youth Potion  
B:An Invention  
C:Angelica's doing  
D:Bad Food

Jorgen: Ok, that was pretty easy, the correct answer is "A", final.

Chris: Just got $0.10!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: When we come back, Jorgen, our fill-in contestant is going to $1.00.

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Closing Note: Yeah, just want you to find out how that happen, carry on.


	7. Chapter 7

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Hello and Welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", and it seems that one of our real contestants that got tied up and got replaced by Jorgen Von Strangle so he could try to win $1,000.00, and I believe that he got something to say to him.

Tooth Fairy: Now, what do we say?

Jorgen: Sorry Puma Loco.

Chris: And We'll had to take $1.00 to Puma Loco on top of whatever he wins this time.

Jorge: Oh boy! I wait!

Jorgen: What? You can't do that!

Chris: I'm the host, I can do what ever I want, and I believe that Jorge's score is worth $0.10, so we're going to continue the game already in progress.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here we go for $1.00.

$1.00 Question: What is the name of the Prehistoric Squrrel from _Ice Age_ movies?

A:Scrat  
B:Spike  
C:Sprint  
D:Splat

Jorge: Oh boy, I Think that we could be that it was nothing personal, I Would like to phone-a-friend.

Chris: Okay, we'll phone somebody.

(Phone ringing)

Manny (On Phone): Hello?

Chris: Hello Manny Rivera? It's Chris Goodman, host of "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying, and I got your grandpapi so he's going for $1.00.

Manny: Okay, what do I had to do?

Chris: Okay, I need you to choose of figuring out to see of which one of those answers and you only got 30 seconds to let your grandpapi to read the question and answers and you had to figure it out.

Grandpapi: Okay, Manny... (Read Question and Answers)

Manny: Isn't this obouvlious? It's "A", it's always been "A"

Jorge: How sure are you?

Manny: I'm 100% Sure! (Hangs up)

(Phone dial line)

Jorge: Okay, since Manny's no help, I think that I Could be that I'm going to see that I'm going with "A", final!

Chris: Got it right for $1.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Audience)

Chris: Okay, here it is for $10.00.

$10.00 Question: Complete this phrase: Mary had a little _?

A:Lamb  
B:Bus  
C:Cookie Jar  
D:An old rerun of _The Partridge Family_

Jorge: I wish that I knew but then again, I think it's going to be "A", final answer.

Chris: Unbelievable, that's correct.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Here's your next question worth $100.00.

$100.00 Question: What is the nerdy friend of Johnny Bravo from the show from the same name?

A:Carl  
B:George  
C:Wilbur  
D:Albert:

Jorge: I'm sorry but I don't know the annswer to that one, and I have no choice but to do a lifeline.

Chris: Okay, which one do you want to pick?

Jorge: I would like to use the 50-50.

Jorge: Okay, Computer take away those two wrong answers leaving our player one wrong answer and the correct one.

Remaining Answers:  
A:Carl  
B:George

Jorge: No, still didn't help, I think that I'm going to pick ask-the-Audience.

Chris: Okay, audience, you know what to do.

Voting Results  
A:100%  
B:0%  
C:0%  
D:0%

Chris: Okay, those are the results, what do you say?

Jorge: Okay, I decided to leave here with the money, final answer.

Chris: Okay, you're walking away, but just for the fun of it, what could've been your final answer?

Jorge: "B".

Chris: And the correct answer is "A", Carl.

Jorge: I'll be taking my $10.00 and be on my way.

Chris: And so another episode has come and gone and we even given away a total worth $1,003.10

Jorgen: I'll get you for this!

Chris: And we'll get to thank Rainer Wolfcastle as our new announcer so- (Jorgen got up to him as he gets to beat him up)

Tooth Fairly: So did I ever tell you the time that I had to exchange a tooth this big? I Had to give that kid more then a quarter and-

Jorge: I WAS ALL TIED UP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT STORY! THIS IS A FICTIONAL GAME SHOW FANFICTION STORY! GEEZ!

Tooth Fairly; Okay, not how I wanted to do so but I think that we get to close out the show by saying "Who picks the people". (Tooth Fairy watches Jorgen beat up Chris)

CAST

Host:  
Chris Goodman

The Fairly Oddparents  
Jorgen Von Strangle  
Tooth Fairy

El Tigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera:  
Jorge Rivera/Puma Loco  
Manny Rivera/El Tigre

Family Guy:  
Chris Griffin  
Peter Griffin

Hey Arnold!:  
Olga Pataki

Phineas And Ferb:  
Isabella Gapria-Shperio  
Vivan Garpai-Shperio  
Phineas Flynn

The Simpsons  
Rainer "McBain" Wolfcastle as the Announcer

THE END


End file.
